An image forming device, such as an electrophotographic device, ink printer, copier, fax, all-in-one device or multi-functional device may use an image forming substance such as toner or ink, which may be stored in a cartridge and may be disposed on media to form an image. The image forming substance, such as toner, may be fixed to the media using an image fixing apparatus, which may apply heat and/or pressure to the roller/blade. When electrophotographic devices, including exchangeable cartridges used in such devices, are stored and/or shipped after manufacture, they may be exposed to temperatures of about 40° C. and above, often for days. The exposure may cause toner to deposit and adhere to the surfaces of the developer roller and/or doctor blade.